Scott Summers x Logan
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Things are starting to go unexpected for Logan and Scott. Well the title says it all. Logan's the sub/bottom and Scott's the dom/top.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

For the first time in Logan's life he felt wrecked, comfortable, and safe at the same time and because of that ,he somehow felt something was wrong. Speaking of which, the mattress he slept on felt unfamiliarly soft and he can hear someone breathing next to him. Realizing this, he felt alarmed on who might be the person next to him. Pretending to still be asleep he tried to gather information on who it may be.

** Logan P.O.V**

I can feel and hear someone next to me breathing . I tried to guess w ho it was and from what I can get just by size I was with a guy .

_Great Logan. Of all people I could be with why does it have to be a guy? Wonderful, really. God…I'll kill this idiot for touching me. Wait. How could I be in a bed? From w hat I can remember I'm supposed to be in a desolate forest. __**All alone**__. _

I tried identifying him by scent and the result is ,it was very familiar. So familiar I think I know who the said person next to me might be. The scent belonged to… it can't possibly be him. He hates me. He isn't even gay . I'm not saying I'm gay it's just that I'm perfectly straight. We both are . So how could we even be here in this situation? I tried to think a million possible causes. A few were believable others were not. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I started to feel him kissing me. The kiss was soft and caring just like I thought he would be to Jean but why is he now doing this to me?

He then whispered to my ear "As much I want you to rest Logan. I really want to fuck you hard right now." That really got me to open my eyes. I tried to pry him off of me but he held me harder . "Scott, get off of me. And what are you doing here? I thought you were busy teaching your students." His grip on me loosened but he still didn't get off of me. He then replied "I won't Logan . I'm here for a vacation ." He them grinded himself on me and then whispered again this time right next to my ear "I'm serious about what I said earlier Logan. I really want fuck you hard through this mattress." Again he grinded himself on me and I can really feel his dick was already hard. "I'm not a whore Summers. If you want to fuck someone go find someone else." I then again tried to push him and the only result that I got was that Scott was now looking at me . "I'm not looking for a whore Logan. I was looking for you." That line made me stop and think.

He took that opportunity to kiss me and wow. He really is a good kisser. "Logan, do you know how long I waited for you to wake up? I waited for two god forsakening hours." The next thing I know after he said that was that I was already naked but he still had his clothes on. I couldn't help myself .If I was going to be fucked by him also wanted to see him naked. I then tried to get his clothes off but it was too damn hard. Scott must've noticed that I was starting to get frustrated with the clothes so he started to take it off himself. First was the shirt, second was the belt, third was his pants and last were his boxers. God!who would've known he had a really nice body and he had the ability to both kiss and strip at the same time.

Scott now had his hand on my stomach and it was starting to go down further. Once he got to his destination he then started to pump me delicately and when his thumb slid to my slit I couldn't help myself from gasping. He then started to kiss, tease, and lick my neck which automatically made me moan . Scott must've liked it because I felt him smile and he started to do his ministrations downwards. He then latched his mouth to one of my nipples and it made me unconsciously arch to him. Using his free hand Scott then started to tease my other nipple and out of the blue he bit the nipple that he had in his mouth **hard**. A sharp gasp escaped me and then Scott kissed me again this time he was much more passionate and softer than the first time he kissed me.

Scott then moved in between my legs and continued to kiss me. I then spread my legs to further accommodate him. I wonder how could he still be patient with me when he's obviously rock hard. I felt his dick grazing my hole and it was already dripping pre-come. The mere friction there made me moan again and he just swallowed it through our kiss. Breaking for air I then said "Scott, fuck me already." That made him stop and look at me "Logan, I have to prepare you first before I penetrate you." Seriously, he even gave me one of his serious faces when we were in a hard mission. "Scott, I'm ready. Besides, you're already rock hard."Scott then said "That doesn't mean I already have to fuck you, Logan. You aren't even ready yet ." And I thought I would never beg just to have sex but my mouth was already spouting things " Scott, please. Fuck me already. Pretty please. Scott , please …..I'd do anything that you ask me today."

Scott's resolve must've been broken 'cuz the next thing I know was that he was already lining his dick to my hole. In one powerful push he had it all in my hole. Who knew he was so big that I felt myself splitting into two. Scott stopped to kiss me and brush away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "Logan, it'll be okay I promise you. I'm sorry I hurt you ,Logan. This is after all your first time with a man and to be penetrated. I promise to be gentler." Scott then kissed me again and asked if he could now move. I nodded knowing how hard it is for him to keep himself in control for my sake. His thrusts were soft and shallow. He barely even picked up his pace. At the fifth thrust he hit the spot somewhere inside of me which made me see stars. Scott must've noticed my reaction because he was starting to do it again and again but his pace was barely even picking up. "Sco…ah….Scott. Harder…..faster. Scott…ah…Oh god faster ,harder ." Scott was soon complying to my pleas. Pacing things up and pounding me harder into the mattress.

Scott now bent me in half just to fuck me according to my wishes. I didn't even know I was such a greedy whorish slut just for his dick. I felt my orgasm was coming near and so was Scott's. Scott now pounded into me harder and in a couple few more thrusts I came without being touched. I came just by his cock and I even screamed his name. After coming Scott started to pull out of me even though he still didn't even come yet. Blindly reaching out to him I said "Scott, no." Scott stilled for a moment and said " Logan, no. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Besides, you already came" Pulling him closer for a kiss I then said "Scott, don't worry. It doesn't hurt ,to be precise it feels nice. " Pulling him much more closer I whispered in his ear " Scott, I want to feel you come right inside of me." Hearing that he then resumed pounding into me hard and on the seventh thrust Scott came inside of me and he filled me to the brim with his come .

Scott pulled out of me with an indecent pop and blood and come was dribbling out of my ass but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Scott kissing me.

* * *

I was woken up from a dream . I was back in the forest and** all alone. **Scott wasn't even there and hell, I even came from that fucking dream!

_Wonderful, Logan. You just had a fucking wet dream about your most hated enemy, Scott Summers. Fearless leader, captain dickhead, and a total fucking jerk. You just came in your pants while alone in your sleep in a fucking __**desolate forest**__ because of __**him**__. And you even let him fuck you hard. Not only that, but you also begged for him to do it to you and you asked him to come inside you. What the fucking hell is so wrong with me?I'm not even gay and I don't even like him._

Sighing I then cleaned myself up and hunted for my breakfast. It seems I have quite a long and boring day ahead of me today.


	2. Chapter 2 of Scott Summers x Logan

**Chapter 2: Back**

It had been two weeks since Logan had that dream and thankfully for his own sake he partially forgot about it. Logan was still in the forest hunting for his prey when he received a text from his cellphone.

**Logan P.O.V**

I was near catching the gazelle that I was following for awhile now when my cell started beeping loudly. Sighing, I then decided to let go of the gazelle and I took out my phone and peered on who might the sender of the message maybe. Looking at it ,I found out it was just from Rogue . It' s contents were:

_Logan, I know you're there. Everyone in the Institute wants to know if you're okay? We're worried ,Logan. The Professor can't even get your location, Logan. What' s happening? Is something wrong? Logan, please come back. I'm worried sick here. If not, can you even text me back that you're okay._

_-Rogue_

Shutting my phone I reflected whether if I should just text back or return to the Institute . After a few minutes of thinking, my curiosity won and because of that I decided that I would return. I wanted to know what caused Chuck to lose his mojo on locating people ,especially me. I then packed all my stuff and readied myself for the trip and seeing that I was done I then went.

The trip back to the Institute lasted for three days and it was partially one hell of a disaster. I mean, a lot of bad and unlucky things happened to me in this period of time and I don't even know what changed my luck. Someone must've cursed me in my sleep.

I was already at the gate of the Institute when I was suddenly greeted by a swarm of kids waving in my direction and shouting welcome home to me. I was slightly shocked at this occurrence for I thought only a few really cared if was there. Continuing further towards the main building, I saw Rogue and other kids waiting for me at the steps with smiles on their faces . A curious thought came into my mind and it was _"How in the name of the fucking hell did they know that I was coming?" _Stopping the motorcycle that I rode, I then walked towards them with great cautiousness for something felt sordidly wrong.

Arriving at my destination I was suddenly hugged by Rogue and herded by the kids towards the lobby. The wrongness that I felt doubled when I saw Ororo, Hank and the professor patiently waiting for me. They all looked calm and ready for my return. It was as if they already knew I was coming. Snapping out of my own thoughts, I then defensively exposed my claws and assumed an attacking position. Everyone was obviously surprised at my reaction. Speaking out ,I then said while maintaining my stance " What is going on here?" Rogue snapped out of her own thoughts earlier than the others and said "Seriously, you're asking what is going on here? Isn't it obvious, Logan? We're welcoming you back." Ororo then said "Is something wrong with this, Logan?"Hank then butted in "Yeah, Logan." The professor then looked at me and said "Everyone, enough. It seems we weren't able to give off the right feel to this moment. "Saying in an out loud voice the professor then said "Return to what you were doing before. It seems we, the grown-ups , have to discuss things in privately then." Groans could then be heard from the students.

Taking it as a signal, I then sheathed my claws and followed the professor and the others towards one of the vacant rooms of the institute. Closing the door I then said "Chuck, I thought Rogue said something's wrong with your powers." Charles smiled at me earnestly and replied "That is true, Logan. I can't locate you anymore." Narrowing my eyes I then said "Then how did you guys know I was coming?" Ororo then replied "One of the students saw you were coming and told us about this." Smiling sheepishly she then continued "We thought you would've a warm welcome."

Sighing, I looked at the wall clock hanging near the shelf and said " Next time, don't do this again or I might think someone must've already replaced or controlled you guys." Taking my stuff, I then went to my room with no second thoughts and shut the door with a loud bang. Putting my stuff on the floor I decided to take a long cold bath to soothe me from what had transpired earlier. Rummaging my bag I then took my towel, my long black bathrobe, and my small kit for hygiene into the bathroom. Going in front of the mirror I decided to shave first before taking a bath. Taking my clothes off and folding it properly on the sink I decided to try one of the bath soaps that a nice young lady that I met gave to me during my trip towards this place. She said it was good for soothing pains and stress. Filling the tub I then poured a good amount on the water and stepped in. Taking in the scent I then realized it smelled strongly of roses and milk, a very unfamiliar choice of scent to my own liking but in a few minutes I already felt relaxed. It was quite effective and in a few minutes I already drifted off to sleep.

I woke up finding myself fully submerged in the water. Deciding that my time of bathing was enough, I then rinsed myself and pulled the plug of the bath tub letting the water sink. Drying myself I then wore my bathrobe and took the bottle of bath soap reading its label I decided I should buy more of this stuff. Looking at the clock near my bedside, I found out I that slept for three hours in the tub. Putting on a fresh clean set of clothes I decided to finally show myself to everyone. Contemplating on what time it is, I decided to go to the dining hall thinking they might already be gathered there eating .

I was already at my destination and everyone seemed notice my presence. Stopping on whatever they were doing just to look at me. Taking a confident stride I then went to Rogue's table and sat down beside her. Rogue seemed to be pleased at this, smiling brightly she then said " Welcome back. We already got you a plate here….."Bobby then happily chirped "Yup, welcome back ,Logan." Nodding I then ate silently with them and started to look for Summers . He was sitting in his usual place again, all alone. Since Jean died, he sat on that once empty and unused table refusing to sit on their old table or to sit with anybody else. He jut isolated himself. Shaking my head softly, I reprimanded myself for the reason that why did I look for him. Looking on everything else but him I decided to just focus on what I was eating.

After dinner I then decided to hang out with Rogue and the others but it only lasted for a couple of hours because they had to sleep early for an exam tomorrow. Walking alone in the night made me decide to go to the back to my room.

Once I was inside my room I then turned on the computer that was installed in my room while I was gone. Not knowing what to look for in the net I decided to search randomly. In a few minutes I was already able download a lot of books from the net ranging from educational to mystery and fiction. Looking at the list I decided to buy my on laptop knowing it'll be an easier access. I think I need to check my bank account tomorrow because I'm going to need a lot of new things. Shutting the computer, I then went to bed and drifted off in to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up finding myself free from nightmarish dreams, relishing the moment I decided to take an early jog in the forest grounds. After making my bed, putting on some clothes, and making sure everything was at it's right place I then went out and jogged.

The jog was very pleasant and I was able to see little changed in the grounds while I was gone. The grounds was still empty. Everyone still must be asleep or doing something else. Sighing, I decided to go back to my room and take a long relaxing bath again. Back in my room I took my bath using the same bath soap and wow, the nice woman was right it really does relieve stress .Once I was done I decided to go out and buy the stuff I needed. Putting some clothes on, I took my wallet and the motorcycle keys.

* * *

Once in the city I decided to check my ATM account and yes, it still contained the big sum of money I was able get from a generous old man when I was in Canada.

**Flashback**

It was raining quite hard today and I was already too soaked for my own liking. Making the motorcycle that was riding go faster ,I suddenly caught sight of a place I can wait in until the rain stops. It was a church, looking tall, sturdy, and lost in this forest. Heading for it, I then started to decrease the speed of the bike.

The inside of the church was glorious. The windows had wonderful designs of angels , the chairs and pews were in a good shape, the statues of saints were done in great detail and most of all it had a beautiful altar. Judging this church by appearance I can say it was very well kept. I was suddenly snapped out from my thoughts when I got a whiff of a scent of a man. Turning around I then readied myself for defense but seeing it was nothing more but a man in a wheel chair I then let myself to partially relax.

The man looked like he was in his fifties, strong and myserious and his clothes tell me he's wealthy. The man sees me and said "She's a beauty isn't she?" He was looking at me then at the church. He then continued "But it isn't like the great cathedrals in Europe nor does it stand near the beauty of all the churches that Stark owns. You know ,they say ,compared to all the churches ,the ones that Tony Stark owns are the best and the finest." I then looked at him more closely and said " Of course he's filthy rich. But… I thought Starks weren't catholic nor they believed in any religion." The man then smiled and came near me "True, but you know little, young man. Tony Stark liked to collect churches but the reason we barely know why."

After that the silence between us felt quite unsettling to me. Trying to start a conversation I then introduced myself " My name's Logan. I was just travelling by when the rain got me." He then looked at me again smiled "My name is Mark Gerald S. Gold and I own this church."

* * *

The flashback ended quite quickly and I was back in front of the ATM machine that I standing in front of. I then shook my head and decided to withdraw $20,000 as my cash at hand. I'll just buy the stuff that I need using the credit card I own.

Going to the mall, I then first went to the grocery and bought the bath soap. The brand wasn't in English so it was a bit hard to find but I still found it. It was called "_Liebevolle thorned Rosen_". Weird. From what I can understand it had the word it meant the loving thorned rose . Next, I then went to the nicest serving tech shop in the mall buying myself a Stark pad instead of the laptop that I had planned. Who knew that the sales woman there was quite persuasive but I think she was right though. The Stark pad looked much more sleeker, it was easier to carry, had more upto date Apps. and it's color and casing undeemingly suited my tastes which of course it's color was black. After paying for all the items I bought with my credit card, I decided to look around for other interesting things in the mall.

After looking around I for a couple of hours I ended up buying new clothes because some of my clothes were left in Canada. Shrugging the thought of Canada away I then decided to go back to the institute to fix the new stuff I bought.

Once I got back and placed the new stuff to their proper places I then decided to show myself to everyone. The trip to the dinning hall was a bit surprising there were burn and ice marks on the floor and on the ceiling and aside from that it strongly stank of garbage. Something must've happened while I was gone. Quietly entering the dinning hall I then sat down next to Rogue.

Rogue was definitely surprised when she saw me. She ended up spilling hot coffee on both Bobby and Kitty which resulted in colorful and loud curses. "Logan, how did you get here?" she asked me. Replying with little care I said "I walked…?"Again, everyone was looking at me. Ten months in Canada made me think they already forgot me. Shaking that thought off I then started to eat in silence.

Breakfast went quickly and then the students started flocking around me asking a lot of questions about where I went, what I did, and what happened in the ten month period I was away. It was quite tiring. Out of the blue, Storm then shooed the students away saying they might be late for their classes and then she started dragging me towards one of the vacant rooms of the institute.

Storm sat on one of the empty chairs and said "Logan, how about attending the party we just made for you? Rogue and the others spent a lot of time preparing for this upcoming welcome back party of yours." She then gave me one of her pleading smiles. Thinking about Rogue and the others I then agreed without any complaint. She then further smiled and said "Great! The party's gonna be held tonight 9 p.m at the main hall and don't worry about Scott. We already got the professor's approval." Nodding at that I then left.

* * *

The day went on quite quickly and in a matter time it was already 7 pm. Seeing the time I then decided to my long bath. Same ritual as the two older baths first is pure hygienic scrubbing then after that I spend most of my time sleeping in the bathtub which is filled with the bath soap that I bought.

I think two hours just passed so I decided bathing and leisure time was over. Unplugging the plug of the bath tub I noticed there were small hair in the water. Dismissing that small fact I then put my clothes on. Looking at the clock it was already 9:16 pm. Great, I was already 16 minutes late. Sighing , I then went on a mid run towards the main hall but stopped when I was just one turn away from my destination. I don't want them thinking I'm embarrassed about being late. Embarrassment isn't one of my fortes.

Everyone greeted me with such sickening warmth but I didn't complain about it. Rogue was there smiling, Bobby was freezing things, Kitty was busy dancing with a boy, Storm was laughing with Hank, and Scott….well he's nowhere to be found. Because Scott wasn't there ,the party became quite wild. I don't even know if the professor's decision about this was even right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The party ended well and everyone was already going to bed. I was already planning to go back to my room when I was suddenly dragged in a vacant room by someone. The lights were closed and so were most of the blinds. Adjusting to the darkness ,I was surprised to find out it was Storm.

Storm was wearing a grey too tight fitting dress and it really highlighted her figure. She was smiling and she suddenly put her arms around and said "Jean's gone, Logan . Why don't you just forget about her and move on? I'm here for you ." Pulling her off of me and distancing myself from her , I then replied " My apologies, Ororo. But I have do not have the same feelings for you as you have for me. Jean isn't even involved in this." The look of rejection was very visible in her face when she said " Why? What must I do for you to love me back Logan? What?" Assessing the situation that I was in, I carefully and calmly replied "You can do nothing, Ororo. You could never make me return your affections. Even if Jean didn't exist that fact couldn't ever change." Slowly I then turned away from her and went out.

I was just one turn from the dreadful room that I came in when Scott suddenly appeared out of the shadows and said "I didn't think you'd turn her down, Logan." Stopping my tracks I then turned to him "What do you want, Summers?" There was his usual stoic mask of his and because of that I couldn't read much of his emotions. Looking at him cautiously I couldn't help myself from wishing to punch his too stoic face.

I was too caught up with that small thought of mine when Scott suddenly leaned onto me. I didn't think I was holding my breath but I was soon breathing out quite loudly that I felt Scott smirking beside me. _Wonderful_ I thought when suddenly I remembered the dream that I had in the forest. _Scott doing such preposterous things to me and my body_. Shaking that thought off I tried to gently pry Scott off of me but he then just leaned on closer and said "You smell like roses and milk today, Logan." He was again taking in my scent and said "I didn't know you smelled like this Logan. It's too feminine." Okay, he's crossing the line. Calling me, Wolverine , feminine. That's just asking for a death wish. I then shoved him off of me and punched his all too smirking face of his. Taking this opportunity I then ran off as fast as I can.

Once in the safety and confines of my room I couldn't help myself from feeling hatred towards him. How fucking dare of him think of me as feminine. I'm anything but feminine. Sighing frustratingly I then decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Flash forward:**

It had been a month since the incidents happened and I've been good avoiding Scott and Storm during that period of time. Using the kids as an excuse of avoiding them works quite well. Besides, I think the professor's pleased that atleast I'm trying to help kids. Hank's also in need of help in heavy lifting . So to sum it all up, I've got the excuse of being quite pre-occupied.

It was a warm pleasant afternoon in the institute and I was teaching kids basic survival skills in the forest when I received a phone call. Looking at whom may the sender be, it was Kira Shingoku, my adopted father's secretary and personal assistant. Sighing I then dismissed the class and walked way answering the phone. "What's wrong Kira? Is there a problem back there?" A reply was soon given back to me "Nothing much, Logan. I just wanted to check that's all." Wonderful, Mark really must be worried that he even had Kira call me. Sighing again I said "Tell him I'm fine Kira. Nothing bad or seriously dreadful happened to me." Kira seemed to be doing something on the other end of line "Don't worry he didn't ask me to call you. Calling you was my own choice besides, unlike him I didn't promise anything of not calling you." Smiling a bit I then said "Well, tell him what I said earlier Kira. I don't want him worrying too much about me. Besides, we both know it's bad for his health."There was a small laugh in the other end of the line "Indeed, worrying too much is bad for his health. Very well then, now I know you're fine I'll be saying goodbye then." Looking at the sky I then replied "Goodbye, Kira."

* * *

I was sitting and eating in the dining hall with Rogue when out of the blue Bobby asked me " So who' Kira?" Everyone at the same table as I looked at me with such questioning glances. Putting my silverware down, I answered "She's a friend of mine in Canada." Kitty then butted in "But who's 'he' ? You mentioned something about worrying too much would be bad for his health." _Great, I was being eavesdropped by kids_. A retort came from me without my consent " It's none of your business." All the more curious stares were now being directed towards me. _Seriously, it really is none of their business_. The professor must've sensed the sudden rift of attention the students had because the next thing I know, they were being told to go back to what they were doing before.

Taking up my silverware again, I then began to eat and think of other useful things. Remembering what I used to do in Canada, I couldn't help myself comparing my life there and my life here. In Canada, I'm considered as a child of Mark S. Gold and a possible heir to his company. Thinking about those facts made me contemplate on how it became possible for a person like me to be considered as a child by Mark knowing that in reality I'm really a lot more older than him. Pushing that thought off, I then compared my life here. Here, I'm known as Wolverine. Part of the X-men. Usual rule breaker of the institute and the rival and arch-nemesis of Scott Summers. Speaking of which, I noticed he was too busy talking to Storm and Hank about new training programs. Sighing, I then decided to take my leave and go back to my room and sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a cold and dim morning yet I could hear a lot of hustle and bustle down stairs. Something important must be happening right now. Dismissing the noise, I then took my cold bath. Later on, I clothed myself and went down stairs.

People were crowding over something in the halls. Not daring to stop I continued my route towards the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, taking it as an opportunity I then made myself breakfast. Cooking was a talent that I really wanted hide. Besides, if Scott knew this he wouldn't stop teasing me about being too feminine.

After eating my breakfast, I then washed the dishes I used and decided to go back to my room. I think I really need a day for myself where I can just take a break and relax but somehow I even doubt I can even go back to sleep with all the noise happening in the halls. Speaking of which, what was everyone crowding at?


End file.
